Lex Luthor (JAD)
Lex Luthor is a character from the TV series Smallville. He is a main character in the fanfiction story Just a Dream Smallville character wiki page- http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Lex_Luthor Added Info Additional family members * Ex-Girlfriend- Kaitlyn Fordman * Son- Joshua Alexander Fordman-Luthor Clone Family members * Wife- Kaitlyn Luthor * Unborn daughter- Lillian Debra Luthor * Step-daughter- Chloe Page * Son (past self)- Joshua Alexander Luthor Relationships (as original Lex) Kaitlyn Fordman Kaitlyn and Lex met when she was a senior in high school. Though he didn't notice until several months later, Lex fell in love with her instantly. The two of them developed a fast friendship, growing closer as time went on. Kaitlyn's already existing feelings for Lex increased, but Lex took a while to realize his true feelings. He figured out how he felt when Kaitlyn was sick in the hospital. He shared his revelation with what he believed to be a sleeping Kaitlyn. Not wanting to ruin their friendship, he kept his feelings to himself. When Kaitlyn went missing after the tornado that hit Smallville, Lex went looking for her and finally admitted his true feelings for her. The two dated and were happy with each other for the following summer. After finally moving forward and sleeping together, things started to go downhill. Lex's father Lionel, didn't approve of their relationship and threatened Kaitlyn into ending it. Not knowing the reason behind the breakup, Lex was completely heartbroken. Things between he and Kaitlyn got tense after he fell under Desiree's spell, and after her influence was removed, Lex tried to get Kaitlyn back. Not knowing she was pregnant, she refused him for his own protection. Lex and Kaitlyn had very little contact during her pregnancy. He didn't know she was pregnant and had moved on with his new partner Helen. Believing that he had moved on, he married Helen. After Helen's true motives were revealed, he realized that he never truly moved on from Kaitlyn. He tried again to reconcile with Kaitlyn and almost succeeded, but Lionel stepped in and prevented it. Shortly afterward, Lex had a mental breakdown. In his rampage, he found out that Kaitlyn had hidden the existence of their son Joshua from him. In his anger, he pushed her down the stairs, breaking her left arm and leaving her with a fear of him. After being released from Belle Reeve with 7 weeks of his memory erased, he came across Kaitlyn. He realized what he had done and was hurt by the fear he saw in her eyes. Lex didn't see Kaitlyn for a few years after that. Lionel confessed that he had been the reason they had separated and encouraged Lex to find out the truth from Kaitlyn. He went to her house and Kaitlyn told him the whole truth. He wanted to be there for her, but she felt it was better if he stayed out of her life. Months later, when Lex was kidnapped by the Teagues, his actions led to Kaitlyn being placed in danger. Believing Kaitlyn to be dead and Joshua missing, Lex blamed himself and grieved for his lost love. When Lex found out the truth from Lionel that Kaitlyn wasn't really dead, he investigated for himself. Making his way to Ireland, he found Kaitlyn very much alive, living a new life. Lex felt betrayed and angry that the woman he loved most had done such a horrible thing to him. HIs anger led to the murder of Kaitlyn's husband Matthew Page. Seeing Kaitlyn's hatred for him after he killed Matthew, Lex realized that he had lost her forever. He let her go to live her life and loved her until he died.